The emergence and development of computer networks and protocols, including the World Wide Web (or simply “the web”), allows users to access a wide variety of websites, and download webpages from those websites.
When a client receives web pages using a conventional web browser, a single event thread executes scripts embedded in webpages using a single virtual machine. Because scripts are executed using a single thread within a browser, scripts cannot be executed in parallel and impact the web browser's performance.